Gary the Snail's Death Bed (Feat. Jimmy Neutron)
Gallery Gary picture.png Hospital entrance 2.png Heart Monitor.png Sandy's Smartphone message 2.png SpongeBob screaming image.png SpongeBob and Patrick crying picture.png Sobbing Squidward picture.png Sobbing Mrs. Puff picture.png Transcript * (Jimmy Neutron dives under water with his scuba helmet on his head and stops right by the undersea hospital entrance. Jimmy goes right inside to sign in to the receptionist fish to sign in to visit Gary the Snail.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Jimmy opening the door to see Gary, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Jimmy closes the door silently while some SpongeBob Squarepants DVDs, video games and Lego building sets are on the table side.) *Jimmy: "Leapin' leaptons, what's going on in here?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Jimmy walks right over to the comatose Gary. SpongeBob rubs the back of Gary's snail shell with his right hand with a depressed look on his face. SpongeBob tears up slightly and Heffer and Filburt give him nice clean tissues.) * (Gary begins stirring a bit.) * SpongeBob (off screen): "Gary?" * (Then Gary slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Mr. Krabs goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces new Lego SpongeBob Squarepants Mini Figure packs which causes Gary to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * SpongeBob (offscreen): "Gary!" * SpongeBob: "No........no.......GAAAAAAAARY!" * (Jimmy opens his medical bag and 2 jellyfish swim right out of it and SpongeBob catches them and tries to shock Gary back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Jimmy realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Gary with his restoration potion, but right before he does anything to do so, Tom grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use her magic to revive Gary.) * (Squidward is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Squidward: "Huh, what?" * (Squidward takes out his smart phone.) * Squidward: "Oh." * (Squidward shows Adelaide, Mrs. Puff, Patrick and Sandy the tweet message.) * Squidward: "Hey, look." * (SpongeBob's sobbing heavily near Gary's hospital bed.) * Squidward: "Look at this." * (SpongeBob stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: New Lego SpongeBob Squarepants building sets in the works.) * (SpongeBob's still sobbing a bit.) * SpongeBob: In Amazement * (Gary's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Gary: "Meeeow?" * (Gary slithers right outta his hospital bed.) * Gary: "Meeeeeeeow!" * (Gary slithers right back on his hospital bed.) * SpongeBob: "Gary!" * (SpongeBob and Gary snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Adelaide snuggles up with Patrick and Patrick does the exact same thing.) * (Sandy and Mrs. Puff are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Mr. Krabs is smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Larry, Fred, Tom and Adelaide are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (SpongeBob and Gary are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Larry who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Krabby Tacos Delivery on it.) * Larry: "Oh, it's just my krabby tacos delivery." * (Larry exits Gary's hospital room.) * (SpongeBob and Gary are still laughing a bit and Sandy wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Adelaide takes a record player and an instrumental version of Sweet Victory begins playing on it and Gary is amazed to see the jellyfish flying right above him.) * (Fred's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Squidward's just standing there in silence.) * (SpongeBob and Gary are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Squidward takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Squidward's smart phone lands right on Gary's hospital bed and the tweet message reads: A New Lego SpongeBob Squarepants video game's been announced.) * (Gary begins shriviling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Gary's teammates are looking right at him just as Gary lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic episodes that he appeared in: Help Wanted, Bubble Buddy, Dumped, Have you Seen this Snail?, Gary's Got Legs, Your Shoe's Untied, Gary's Got Legs and Krab Borg.) * (SpongeBob's tearing up slightly again.) * Gary: "MMMMMMMMMEEEEOOOOW." * (Gary closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick begin tearing up slightly and break down sobbing wildly.) * Patrick: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * SpongeBob: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARY!" * (Squidward's also sobbing wildly.) * (Mrs. Puff's also sobbing wildly.) * (Adelaide's also tearing up slightly.) * (Larry returns to Gary's hospital room with his krabby taco order.) * Larry: "Who wants a krabby taco?" * (SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Fred, Tom and Adelaide are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Larry with his krabby taco order.) * (Larry opens the krabby taco box and finds some krabby tacos inside of it.) * Larry: "I'm pretty sure there's no ghost peppers on any of them." * (SpongeBob's sobbing heavily on Gary's hospital bed and Gary's can of snail bites drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * SpongeBob (off screen): "No, please, not that, anything but Gary, anything but him!" Voice Cast * Samuel Meza = SpongeBob and Patrick * Jaime Soria = Sandy * Stephen J. Pena = Mr. Krabs * Hazen Cruz = Squidward * Sarah Thomas = Mrs. Puff and Sandy's sobbing effects * Cougar MacDowall = Fred and Tom * Ninti Chance = Jimmy Neutron Category:Deathbed Category:SpongeBob Squarepants